Destiny
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: He got her to accept her destiny. The Painter universe tie-in. Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra AU


_Hey everyone!_

_Yeah, I know, I haven't updated 'The Painter' in a long long loooooong time, though I had been super busy with school and moving back home. On the plus side, I have just recently graduated from my six month program! ^.^ It's an art school, so I got through my artistic block in the fall. :)_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra AU!_

_Many thanks to Singer of Water for her help via RP. :) xo luv ya bb_

_You know I love you, xoxo_

* * *

**Destiny**

* * *

The flames danced in her hands as Ami moved through the gazebo.

The night air went throughout the harbour, the moon's reflection rippling in the ocean.

The Avatar closed her eyes. Ami breathed.

The Avatar was an important figure in the world. It was a position anyone would be honoured to have, but it just made Ami feel so... lonely. Lao Fu, a tyrannical sorcerer's power was growing, and she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready, and already, she was letting down the whole world.

The end of the world would be her fault.

"Ami?"

Turning, she smiled once she learned who it was.

"Tadashi, hey...!"

Being from the Fire Nation, Tadashi and Ami often firebended together. Tadashi had a hard life, loosing his parents and having to raise Hiro, his younger brother all by himself. He got this far in life all by himself, and that was a lot to admire. Ever since the start, Tadashi had been helpful with trying to bring down Lao Fu. What the rest of his friends brought got them and the Order of the White Lotus further.

"Practicing bending?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I am..." nodded Ami. "Had a bit of extra energy, so I thought I bend for a bit."

"You have all four elements..." the smile was still on his face. "That has to be amazing in itself."

They both chuckled.

"It can be fun..." mused Ami. "Though firebending is what I'm best at. I can never seem to get the hang of earthbending..."

Tadashi leaned on the ledge of the gazebo. "I'm sure you will..."

Looking out to the ocean, she breathed. Day by day, she was going to have to face Lao Fu head on...

All by herself.

The world depended on her. She was the Avatar. What if all the strategy and planning was for not and Lao Fu won?

"Are you alright?"

She turned. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

She walked over to her friend. "The Order of the White Lotus has me going about the city, it's nothing too big... You're a great friend, Tadashi, you're always there for everyone, but seriously. Do something for yourself."

She smiled, taking in his hand. He bended over too many times for others for his own good. "It can be good for you once in a while."

The smile was gone from the firebender's face. His eyes pierced deeply. He lightly sighed.

"You don't... have to pretend all the time."

Looking to the ground, she sighed.

Tadashi could read her like a book. She didn't have to say anything, and he knew what was on her mind. It was one of the things she appreciated about him, but it was the same thing that bothered her. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"Lao Fu's power grows, day by day... I don't know if I'll be ready by then."

"Ami, you've been training with the best benders in the world. You are the most dedicated, committed person I know, you're more than ready for this..."

"The world expects me to know what to do," breathing, she interrupted. "They look to _me_ when the world's in danger. How am I suppose to answer to that? Guru Parminder told me that I should accept my destiny as the Avatar."

"Which is a great destiny, you're more than qualified for the task."

"You think being the Avatar is great?" She snapped. "Well, it's not, okay. I had responsibilities ever since I was a little girl. The other girls back in the Fire Nation court excluded me because they thought I was too good for them. I'd give anything to be normal Tadashi, _anything_."

She breathed, trying to control a tear drop from falling, though her face was already damp.

She sobbed. "Sometimes, I wish somebody else was the Avatar..."

Why did it have to be her?

Tadashi's arms were around her frame.

"You are the Avatar, and so much more, Ami..." she heard him say. "You have faced so much... and I know you will face Lao Fu."

He made sure Ami was looking at him. "And on that day... I will be there."

More tears flowed in her eyes.

"You don't have to face this alone, Ami."

Holding Tadashi in an embrace, she continued to sob quietly.

She was so scared, and so lonely, and Tadashi saw all of that. With him... she was just Ami. He saw through her Avatar status, and saw her for her.

Perhaps it was one of the reasons why she started to love him.


End file.
